


I Have No Regrets

by twistedMagic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A bit sad, M/M, No really I mean it, its not hella depressive, its short so it cant be that hearbreaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedMagic/pseuds/twistedMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an unexpected visit from certain angel, Dean regrets ever having that visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd

    Castiel was nervous about his next actions but he knew deep inside that this was the best option. For everyone. For heaven, for the hunters. So when he zapped out the motel room that belonged to the hunters he hesitated for a second but then he knocked. Just to be greeted by Dean, who was probably hidding a knife behind his back. But he dropped it after he saw who the person was, he even seemed shocked that the angel actually used a door and didn't teleport inside and gave him a heart attack instead.

   "Cas?" Dean said confused. His tone was a worried one because he never expected that to happen.

   The angel was playing with the sleeves of his trenchcoat. Was he nervous? And if he was, then about what? Green eyes filled with concern and sadness, usually he is happy about seeing Castiel but now he wasn't so sure. The only reason he can think about it-

  "May I enter? A lady is staring at me from across the room" The blue eyes man quickly interrumpted.

  "Y-yeah,sure" The hunter said stepping inside and Castiel closed the door once he was inside but never moved more than three feet away from it.

  "Really Cas,what's wrong? You are really freaking me out,man"

  "Dean I..." Castiel said unable to continue as he looked up to stare at worried green eyes. His throat got dry so he swallowed saliva and tried to continue. He breathed deeply and walked closer to the hunter. He held Dean's right hand and intertwined their fingers,when he looked up again the older brother's face softened slightly but then seemed even more worried.

  "Cas..." Dean was about to start asking again, his tone was softer than before and he was surprised by the gesture but Castiel cut him off.

  "Dean,I...I am truly sorry..." _No Cas_ , Dean thought, _why would you say that? I don't need to loose anyone else, and especially not you. Not now, not ever._

"About what?" "About this" Before Dean could even react, Castiel's lips were on his own in a soft and innocent kiss. It made Dean's heart skip faster and made him feel content. So when Castiel broke that little yet good moment he frowned. The angel looked away for a moment and then locked his blue piercing gaze with the green one.

  "Dean Winchester" He stated and it made the hunter feel weird, it's been long ago since the angel last called him by his full name "You are the first, and only one, who I ever dared and wanted to fell for. And the last one. I rebelled, I hunter, I killed,I fell... And I did it all of it...For you" Castiel smiled slightly and kissed Dean's cheek.

 

 

 

  "Goodbye, Dean. I have no regrets in my life of the decisions I made. I fell, not only from Heaven for you"

 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in one class in the middle of the year so its damn old  
> and i dont even know what is this about


End file.
